


Overheard Conversations

by klutzy_girl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arguing, Eavesdropping, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers and speculation for "The Original". Peter overhears a fight between Neal and Sam that winds up surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own White Collar and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Peter was about to knock on Neal’s door but stopped when he heard Sam speaking. He sounded pretty angry about something, which didn’t really surprise him at all.

“We’re doing this with Peter,” Neal informed Sam. He wanted his partner involved and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Sam was just going to have to deal with it.

Sam was furious about the fact that his son kept wanting to include his partner in their plans. Peter was FBI, which meant bad news. They couldn’t trust him. “You promised me that Peter wasn’t going to be involved!” 

Neal was angry himself and found him snapping, saying something he had kept under wraps for years. “He’s been more of a father to me than you ever were!” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it was the truth. Peter was always there for him, trusted him, listened, and so many other little things that meant so much to Neal. He wasn’t going to take it back – He meant every word he had just said. He loved Peter and Elizabeth because they were his family. Neal really couldn’t imagine life without them anymore.

A shocked Peter had to hold onto the door to keep himself steady as a warm feeling started to envelop him. He had never expected Neal to feel that way about him, but he was flattered. Ever since Neal had become his consultant, he had tried his best to be there for him. They had become best friends, and yes, Peter managed to hold in most of his paternal instincts towards him, but it wasn’t easy. He loved Neal, and he knew Elizabeth felt the same way. 

Sam was shocked, too, and now even angrier. “He’s not even that much older than you! And I am your father. He is an FBI agent who doesn’t care about you, and he never will. You cannot trust him, Neal! I want it to just be us. Why won’t you listen to me?”

Neal rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that. I don’t even know you that well! How the hell am I supposed to trust you? I trust Peter and Mozzie. We are one hundred percent including Peter.” He was tempted to tell Sam that he was out if Peter wasn’t involved, but he wouldn’t do that to Ellen. It wouldn’t be fair to her.

Sam slammed his hand down on the table. “You are so stubborn and it’s driving me crazy.”

“Right back at you.” Neal was pissed and he was ready to throw Sam out.

Luckily, Peter had had enough and chose that moment to rescue Neal. He knocked on the door. “It’s Peter!”

“Come on in.” Neal shot a warning look towards Sam as the door opened and Peter stepped in.

He tried to pretend like he hadn’t just been eavesdropping on the fight and looked between the two men. The tension would have been obvious even if he hadn’t been listening in. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. It’s nice to see you, Peter. I’m going to go, Neal. I have something I forgot to do. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Sam waved goodbye and left, slamming the door on the way out. 

Neal resisted the urge to groan. He wanted to trust Sam, but he couldn’t. He needed – and wanted – Peter with him on this. It was non-negotiable. 

Peter couldn’t stop remembering the words “Peter’s been more of a father to me than you ever were.” They were running in a loop in his head. A smile spread across his face, and he planned on letting Neal know soon that he had overheard. But not yet. 

Neal gave him an odd look because of the smiling and Peter snapped out of it. “What’s with you? Why are you smiling so much?” He was confused.

Peter shrugged. “No reason. Elizabeth and I just had a really good night.” He cringed at the unintentional innuendo and hoped he didn’t latch onto it.

He had. “I don’t know need to know that. That’s gross!” He laughed, though, and went to sit down. 

Peter rolled his eyes, but followed him. “So do you have a plan yet or no? That’s what I came here to talk to you about.” He wanted to make sure that they didn’t screw this up because he couldn’t handle any more surprises.

Neal nodded. “Yes, I do. And Sam’s going along with it whether he likes it or not.” He’d have no problem cutting him out if necessary, however. He wasn’t so sure he liked having his biological father in his life – Sam caused a lot of problems and it wasn’t worth it to deal with them. 

Peter smiled again, but stopped before he noticed. “Well, that makes me a little nervous.” He wasn’t lying about that. He was never going to trust Sam and hoped he went away after this dealt with this situation. Sam may be Neal’s biological father, but he didn’t need the man involved in his life after everything he had been through. Sam was only going to drag him down.

“Me too, actually.” Neal had a bad feeling that this was going to blow up in their faces, like their plans usually did, but he was going to ignore that for now. Solving Ellen’s murder was his priority and clearing his biological dad was on the very bottom of the list. At this point, he didn’t really care whether Sam was innocent or not.

“So are we going to go over this plan or not?” Peter laughed when Neal just glared at him and then waited for him to go on.

And he did. Neal began to explain the plan to Peter, who interrupted with questions, concerns, and ideas of his own. Eventually, they came up with a plan together that they believed would work and not get either of them in trouble. 

What they were about to do wasn’t going to be easy, but at least they had each other to fall back on. And soon, Peter _would_ bring up the fight he had overheard to Neal, but now wasn’t the time. 

They had work to do.


End file.
